


Bedtime Stories

by Dawne-Sharlotte (bmsaangel16)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmsaangel16/pseuds/Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: Inspired by @kaciart on tumblrCheck it out! http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/164571721138





	Bedtime Stories

Gladio strolled through the streets of Lestallum with a new book in hand. He was surprised when he’d found the Tenebraen folklore in an old building near Hammerhead. It was in good condition for such a rare book. Hopefully, Iggy would be overjoyed.

There wasn’t much that lifted his spirits now that Noctis was in the crystal and darkness had settled. The books that Gladio brought back seemed to do the trick, though. They had finished the last one before Gladio and Prompto were sent on a daemon reconnaissance mission.

Ignis was in the kitchen when he arrived.

He leaned on the counter. “What smells so good?”

The advisor didn’t turn around. “Thought I’d try my hand at skewers. Why don’t you shower? Food should be ready when you’re through.”

Gladio moved behind him, rested his hands on his hips and kissed his temple. “I look forward to it.”

The corners of Ignis’ mouth turned up slightly. “Off with you.”

Gladio showered quickly, relishing in the hot water. He toweled off and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He smiled when he saw the table set, a plate of skewers in the middle. Ignis was getting the hang of being blind and the shield was proud of his progress. Even if he couldn’t see how far he’d come.

“Your hair is dripping on the floor.” Ignis sat at the table.

“Food is more important.”

They ate in companionable silence for a while.

“These are the best skewers you’ve ever made.”

Ignis chuckled. “How was the mission?”

“Stronger daemons keep showing up. The usual. More importantly, I found a new book for us.”

“I look forward to it.” Ignis picked up the plates and carried them to the sink.

Gladio headed to the bedroom. “I’ll set up.” He lit a lavender candle, turned on the reading lamp, and pulled the covers back on the bed. He was tying up his hair in the bathroom when he heard the crash. “Iggy?” He ran to the kitchen and found Ignis on the floor, head in his hands, blood leaked through his fingers.

Ignis was surround by pieces of broken plates. His visor also beyond repair.

“Babe, what happened?”

“Sudden headache.” It’d been a while since the last headache. They were frequent in the beginning, but as Ignis began to rely on his other senses, the strain lessened and the headaches stopped.

Gladio scooped him up. “I’ll clean it up in a bit. Let’s get you in bed.”

Ignis closed his eye. “I fear I overdid it today.”

“Don’t rush it, Iggy. The fighting will come.” He set the smaller man down on the bed and wiped the blood from his face with a wet rag from the bathroom. Once Ignis was settled, he went back to the kitchen to sweep up the mess. He grabbed the book on the way back to the bedroom.

Ignis raised his head when Gladio entered the room. “I apologize. I ruined a perfectly good evening.”

Gladio settled in bed and put his arm around Ignis. “You didn’t ruin anything and you have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, the night is still young and we have a book to start.”

Ignis smiled and rested against the other man. He took a deep breath and closed his eye. “Yes, we do. You lit the candle, too.”

“I did.”

“What kind of book did you bring this time?”

Gladio snuggled closer. “Folklore from Tenebrae.” He folded back the front cover and read until he heard Ignis’ soft snores. He closed the book and put it on the bedside table. He turned off the light and pulled Ignis closer before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to try my hand at some fluff. How did I do?  
> Let me know! Drop me a comment or some kudos!


End file.
